disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale
Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale to książka ściśle związana z serialem ABC Dawno, dawno temu. Została wydana 23 kwietnia 2013 roku w języku angielskim w formie cyfrowej, natomiast w formie papierowej ukazała się 7 maja 2013 roku. W języku polskim nie została wydana. Opis |-|Tekst przetłumaczony = W Storybrooke, Maine, Emma Swan i Mary Margaret Blanchard są przyjaciółkami i współlokatorkami. Łączy je chęć poprawy jakości życia Henry'ego, młodego syna Emmy, który został wychowany przez bezwzględną burmistrz Storybrooke, Reginę Mills. Henry jest przekonany, że Mary Margaret i Emma są kimś więcej niż tylko współlokatorkami. Wierzy, że są baśniową rodziną - matką i córką - wygnaną ze swojego zaczarowanego lasu przez złą klątwę. I ma rację: Mary Margaret jest Śnieżką, a Emma - jej córką. W tej książce związanej z serialowym hitem produkcji ABC, "Dawno, dawno temu", Emma i Śnieżka po raz pierwszy opowiedzą własnymi słowami swoje własne historie. Z Emmą relacjonującą swój czas w Storybrooke i Śnieżką opowiadającą o wydarzeniach z krainy baśni, obecni i przyszli fani serialu zyskają zupełnie nowe spojrzenie na swoje ulubione postacie i historie.''http://www.amazon.com/Reawakened-Once-Upon-Time-Tale/dp/1401312721 |-|Tekst oryginalny = ''In Storybrooke, Maine, Emma Swan and Mary Margaret Blanchard are friends and roommates. They're united in their mission to make life better for Henry, Emma's young son, who has been raised by Storybrooke's vicious mayor, Regina Mills. Henry is convinced that Mary Margaret and Emma are more than just roommates, however. He believes they're family-mother and daughter fairy-tale characters exiled from their enchanted forest by an evil curse. And he's right: Mary Margaret is Snow White, and Emma is her daughter. In this companion book to the hit ABC television show "Once Upon A Time", Emma and Snow tell their own stories, in their own words, for the first time. With Emma relating her time in Storybrooke and Snow narrating the events of fairytale land, present and future fans of the show will get a whole new look at their favorite characters and stories. Streszczenie Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale jest książkową adaptacją pierwszego sezonu serialu Dawno, dawno temu. Wydarzenia w teraźniejszości są opisywane z punktu widzenia Emmy, natomiast wydarzenia w Zaczarowanym Lesie z przeszłości - z punktu widzenia Śnieżki. Rozdziały Wandering Hearts # Welcome to Storybrooke # The Thing You Love Most # Snow Falls # The Price of Gold # The Shepherd # The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter Lost Hearts # Desperate Souls # 7:15 A.M. # Skin Deep # What Happened to Frederick # Red-Handed # Heart of Darkness # Hat Trick Lost and Found # The Stable Boy # The Stranger # An Apple Red as Blood # A Land Without Magic Ciekawostki * Książka ma wymiary 5.2 x 1 x 8.2 cala i waży 10.4 uncji. * Tytuły rozdziałów odpowiadają tytułom odcinków sezonu pierwszego, z wyjątkiem tytułu rozdziału pierwszego, który jest tytułem odcinka drugiego sezonu. * Nazwisko Ryana to Marlow. * Emma wspomina, że po urodzeniu Henry'ego trzymała go jedynie chwilę na rękach, po czym pielęgniarka zabrała jej go. * W przeciwieństwie do serialu trolle zostały przemienione w ślimaki, a nie w karaluchy. * Sean i Mitchell Herman mieszkają na Randolph Street. * Mary Margaret nosi pierścionek jako naszyjnik. * Kiedy szeryf Graham umiera, mówi Emmie, że ją kocha. Po jego śmierci ciało zostaje zabrane na noszach przez sanitariuszy. * Zoso był Mrocznym przez dekady zanim udało mu się oszukać Rumpelsztyka. * Po tym, jak Sidney został zwolniony z redakcji, spędzał dużo czasu, pijąc w restauracji Babci i Króliczej Norze. Pewnej nocy Emma musiała "eskortować" go do domu po znalezieniu go pijanego na środku głównej ulicy o północy. * Po tym, jak Łowca darował jej życie, Śnieżka mieszkała i spała w lesie kilka tygodni, prosząc o jedzenie, a z czasem znalazła chłopa, który pozwolił jej spać w swojej stodole. * Pewnej zimnej nocy Śnieżka znalazła schronienie w kurniku, gdzie widziała Czerwonego Kapturka i Petera. * Podczas snu w kurniku Śnieżka miała koszmar o śmierci jej rodziców. * Po tajemniczym zniknięciu Kathryn, kobieta została znaleziona przez grupę około dwudziestu mieszkańców. W serialu znalazła ją jedynie Ruby. Zobacz też Przypisy Kategoria:Książki